Throes of Passion
by Arishawke
Summary: In return for Sesshomaru's help in battle, he is given a girl, named Kagome, to be his courtesan. Hopefully, she'll be able to please the terrible taiyoukai. This is just a short one-shot. There's not really a plot to it, only lemony goodness! Enjoy. AU.


**_I've realized that I hadn't been posting anything lately. I've been completely swamped with school work. Admittedly, I've also been busy reading some other people's works, as well as writing my own story. So, I decided to write this short one-shot for you guys. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Throes of Passion<strong>

By: Megan

"Lord Sesshomaru, I thank you for your help in battle," the dragon youkai rose from his kneeling position and waved to his servant, "Bring the girl," he ordered. Sesshomaru watched in feigned boredom as a young woman was pushed to kneel in front of him. "A gift for your services. She will serve you well," there was a glint in his eye before the youkai bowed once more and exited the room silently.

Sesshomaru regarded the woman, still kneeling, before him. It looked like she hadn't bathed in a week; however, she still smelled rather pleasant.

"Rise," Sesshomaru spoke for the first time, watching as the woman slowly rose from her spot, but she kept her head lowered and eyes trained on the floor. She has a nice body, Sesshomaru admitted to himself, enjoying her soft curves and long, flowing midnight hair. "Look at me," Sesshomaru commanded. The black haired beauty glanced at him from beneath her lashes before looking up fully, revealing her dirt smudged face. She has beautiful deep blue eyes, Sesshomaru thought, dazedly. Of course, she had to reach his standards to be a prized courtesan, and from what he could tell, she exceeded them greatly.

She looked at him with guarded eyes, refusing to reveal any of her secrets. Her head was slightly cocked to the side, examining him as he did with her. He sniffed lightly and took in her scent greedily. She didn't smell like regular humans did. In fact, he couldn't even smell a hint of decay that usually clung to other humans. "What's your name?" No, he didn't truly care to know. Simply, he didn't wish to keep referring to her as, well, "her" or "she". He waited for her to answer patiently. She seemed to be thinking about the answer herself.

"Kagome," she replied, her voice just above a whisper. Sesshomaru nodded and turned to his best fighter and general.

"Daisuke, take her to the west wing," Sesshomaru ordered the fox demon. He nodded and lightly took her arm, guiding her to, what he assumed to be, the room opposite of his. Sesshomaru watched the natural sway of her hips, also noting the grace she possessed. Few demons and demonesses can achieve such poise, he mused to himself. Rising, Sesshomaru left to train at the dojo.

Daisuke led the young woman, Kagome, to her room, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She has a pretty figure, he concluded.

"Your room," Daisuke opened the door slowly, observing her reaction. From what he could tell, she wouldn't be used to such an extravagant room. The dragon youkai, Tatsuya, obviously hadn't treated her as a favorite courtesan, which is what he claimed to do, but as one of his lowly servants. The woman's facial expression hadn't changed into one of awe, as he expected, but stayed neutral. The only indication to say that she was amazed was the lighting up of her rare blue orbs.

"Thank you," she murmured, turning to bow. She glanced up briefly, catching his eye and studied him silently. He was a fighter, she noted, taking inventory of his grace and toned muscles. He nodded in response, not noticing her searching eyes and left her to her own devices.

Kagome looked back at her room, admiring the colors and beautiful decorations. Letting a small smile grace her lips, she stepped in.

Sesshomaru finally decided to retire to his room, pausing at the young woman's closed door. He listened carefully, straining to hear any signs of movement to indicate she was awake. Unfortunately for him, he could only detect the soft, deep breaths of her slumber. So, she will not be gracing my bed tonight, he thought, somewhat sourly. He was looking forward to feeling her soft curves and running his fingers through her silky hair while she moaned out his name. Images flashed through the taiyoukai's mind without his consent, causing him to groan softly.

He moved away from her door, walking, uncomfortably, to his room. Making his way to his hot springs, which were connected to his chambers, he shed his clothes and dipped himself into the scorching water. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, his hand moving to fist his bulging member. He imagined her, Kagome's, small, delicate hand replacing his, moving up and down his hardened cock. Her hot mouth slowly descending onto the head and taking him whole. His hips involuntarily bucked upwards, wishing it was the back of her throat he was pushing into. Finally, he shot his load in multiple spurts, panting.

"Kagome," he moaned, for once, using her name.

Kagome woke up later in the day, much later than she would have usually slept, but she was feeling more rested than she ever had. Kagome got up, looking out the window to already see the moon beginning to rise. She blinked rapidly, rubbing her eyes. I slept the whole day, she thought, and I was allowed to? She shook her head, smiling slightly. She definitely felt good. Deciding it was time to get ready and leave the room, Kagome looked down at her tattered clothing and frowned.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Kagome murmured, searching the room, her eyes landing on one of the doors in the large room. Cocking her head to the side, Kagome made her way to them.

"Oh," her eyes wandered around, gazing at the hot spring.

"I guess it isn't a closet," Kagome spun around abruptly at the intentional cough.

"Use them, milady," she was a servant girl, a mouse youkai.

"I, uh, I couldn't," Kagome shook her head viciously. She'd never been allowed to bathe in a hot spring so extravagant.

"You must," the maid insisted, boldly pushing Kagome into the springs. Kagome heard the door slide shut softly behind the youkai, and she turned back to the tempting spring.

"When's the last time I bathed," she mused to herself, dipping into the spring slowly and letting the warmth seep into her skin. "This feels lovely," Kagome scrubbed at her skin, making sure to get all the built up dirt off.

A tentative knock was heard at the door. Kagome stayed silent, unwilling to leave the spring just yet.

"You must get ready now," the door slid open to reveal the mouse youkai.

"There are kimonos over there that you can wear," the maid waved a hand in the direction of yet another large door inside of the room, "You must look your best for when you grace the Lord's bed tonight," Kagome blushed at the thought. She'd been with men before; it was her job to do so, but never had she been with someone so … regal and poised.

The youkai moved to retrieve a suitable kimono, grabbing a blue and light purple one because Kagome had not moved to get one herself. She dressed Kagome, secretly admiring how beautiful she looked right now.

"Of course," she replied with a small, hesitant smile, "Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Kagome asked as the youkai approached her with a brush. She paused for a moment, debating on whether or not to answer.

"Haruko," she answered lowly, still brushing the beautiful locks of the girl in front of her. "You are expected to dine with Lord Sesshomaru tonight," Haruko announced, effectively changing the subject.

"Oh?" Haruko nodded, twisting Kagome's hair up into an elegant bun and letting it rest at the nape of her neck beautifully. Kagome sat silently, watching as Haruko's fingers moved expertly to manipulate Kagome's hair perfectly.

"You're ready. I'll escort you to the room," Kagome stood, smiling at Haruko.

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru sat at the table, anxiously awaiting Kagome's arrival. Last night, he was plagued with dreams of the onna pleasuring him to his heart's content; tonight, those dreams would be fulfilled.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Lady Kagome," Haruko presented, bowing and then quickly leaving. Sesshomaru greedily drank in Kagome's figure, gliding over the kimono that accentuated her curves, and the blue that brought out her eyes.

Kagome remained standing, unsure of what to do. She'd never been "invited" to dine with her lord. Usually, she was required to wait in his room, stark naked and please him any and every way she could. This was completely out of her comfort zone, dining with the one who was supposed to fuck her unforgivingly.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted hesitantly, looking everywhere but at him.

"Sit," he inclined his head to the seat closest to his right and watched her carefully maneuver her way there. Maids brought out foods of all types, mostly consisting of meat.

The two dined in silence, not even glancing at one another. It was awkward, to say the least, but Kagome remained silent, poking at her food delicately.

"Is it not to your liking?" he asked, out of the blue. Kagome started, looking up and letting green blue clash with amber gold.

"It's delicious," she insisted, pausing, "I'm not used to eating such foods," Kagome admitted, unable to look away from his intense gaze. He nodded slowly, but remained silent for a moment.

"Let us retire," he murmured, standing and offering his arm out for her to take. Kagome's eyes widened, and she swallowed her nervousness down. She'd been with many lovers, the majority treating her harshly, as if she were nothing but a rag doll that could be thrown around.

Kagome walked the hallways nervously with Lord Sesshomaru, glancing at his stoic face once in a while. He stopped at, what she assumed to be, his chambers, and he glanced at her.

"You are to grace my bed tonight," he murmured, watching for her reaction. A slight blush rose to her cheeks, the only indication that she had heard him. He slid the door open, and her eyes immediately moved to the gigantic bed slightly off to the right side.

"You will be undressed and ready by the time I return," he instructed, moving to bathe. He shot a look in her direction, pleased to see that she was making her way over to the bed and slowly removing her kimono. Sesshomaru left quickly, not letting himself be tempted to take her then and there.

Kagome sat on the bed nervously. She had pulled the sheets around her to prevent herself from becoming cold and had taken the bun in her hair out. The longer he took to bathe, the more nervous she became. Looking around the room, Kagome sought to distract herself and moved, the sheet still wrapped around her body, to look at the painting that hung on the western most wall. It was of a white, massive dog, standing proudly above it's victim. Her eyes scanned the painting some more, not noticing the taiyoukai observing her as she did the work of art.

"Come," Kagome jumped at the sound of his deep voice, spinning around, she saw the amused look in his eyes. Her attention was torn away from the picture and locked onto Sesshomaru's form. He stalked forward with a hungry look, immediately grasping Kagome's hips and abruptly latched onto her bottom lip. Kagome gasped in surprise, soon easily melting into his warm embrace. Moaning softly, Sesshomaru tapped her lip gently, begging for entrance into her hot, wet mouth. Kagome opened hesitantly, allowing his tongue to sweep in and dominate, devour every inch of her.

Sesshomaru backed her up, the two of them landing with a soft thud on the bed, and twined his fingers into her long locks. Moving away from her mouth and down to her neck, he began nipping at her skin, dragging his fangs lightly across her milky white throat.

"Milord," she whimpered, grasping the sides of the bed for support. The fire burning between her legs flared even more as his strong hand moved to pinch her erect nipples. He trailed down from her shoulder blades and settled on her other, neglected, nipple, swirling his tongue along it seductively. Kagome, bucking her hips and seeking more friction, moaned loudly.

"Please," she pleaded, her hands weaving through his silvery-white hair.

"Please what?" he rumbled, the vibrations going straight to her core.

"More, more," she gasped as his hand trailed down to cup her mound, "I need more." He glanced at her face, enjoying the look of pleasure shown so freely. Finally, his fingers slid up her wet slit up and down, his thumb moving to make a small circular motion on her clit. Kagome cried out, unable to help herself.

"Sesshomaru," she groaned out his name, sending a shot of blood to his groin. He found he enjoyed hearing his name spill from her lips so enticingly. Dipping a digit into her slick folds, he pumped in and out with a new ferocity.

"Yes," she hissed, moving her hips to meet every upward thrust. She had never been so bold in bed before, but she wouldn't deny that she loved it. Kagome's hand daringly reached to stroke Sesshomaru's straining member, gliding her hand expertly to the head and then the base. She heard his intake of breath and muttered curse, enjoying the power she held in her hand, literally. Moving up and down faster, the two reached their climax together, panting heavily. Letting a lazy grin spread across her face, Kagome rolled over, giving Sesshomaru a sultry look.

"I'm not done with you," he growled, his cock already hard again. She bit her lip, the nervousness beginning to seep back into her. She had never had someone who was so … large. Looking up at him from beneath her lashes, she nodded slowly and spread her legs a little farther for better access. Sesshomaru had to suppress the grin threatening to show, instead, hiding his face by dropping to settle between her creamy thighs. He inhaled her scent, drinking it in greedily and kissed all the way up her thighs to her dripping pussy.

Kagome gasped loudly as she felt his tongue slide up her slit slowly.

"Oh, oh," she moaned as his ministrations sped up, sucking on her engorged clit. He growled, lapping at the delicious juices quickly, afraid any would get away from him. He lunged his tongue into her depths, moving it in and out faster than humanly possible. Before she could climax, Sesshomaru moved away from her, relishing the small whimper of protest.

Aligning himself with her, he touched the head of his cock lightly to her soaking entrance. Watching her face carefully, he eased himself in, surprising even himself with his unusual gentleness. Kagome's hips moved forward slightly, causing a couple more inches to slip into her.

"I-I need you to move," she said, desperately seeking friction. His gaze flicked to her eyes before he sheathed himself fully into her hot cavern. They kept a slow, steady pace, at first, but rapidly began increasing their speed and ferocity. Leaning down to capture her lips, Sesshomaru swept his tongue inside, reveling in her taste. They broke away, both looking down to watch as his cock came out and disappeared into her. The sight fueled on their inevitable climaxes, causing both to cry out in pleasure. Heat was coming off of their bodies, sweat gathering on their forms while their bodies intertwined seamlessly in an intricate dance that no one else could ever hope to accomplish.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Like ? Hate ? Review !<em>**


End file.
